


Усталость

by halalcsillag



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Bromance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halalcsillag/pseuds/halalcsillag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сильно усталый Сынхен и немного заботливый хён.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Усталость

 

Сынхен устало плетется по лестнице вверх, попутно проклиная дизайнеров, архитекторов и еще кого-нибудь, кто придумал делать спальню на втором этаже. Как хорошо было бы просто свалиться прямо у входной двери. Или уснуть прямо на диване, или по дороге домой - в машине, или вообще прямо там - на съемочной площадке. Он настолько физически измотан, что первый раз, за все время съемок, соглашается поехать домой сразу же, после того как ему суют в нос нашатырь. Режиссер выглядит не менее уставшем и наверное по этому настаивает на том, что бы Топа отвезли домой. В конце-концов, они завтра отснимут эту проклятую сцену. 

  
Сынхен заходит в спальню и ничком опрокидывается на кровать. Кажется он засыпает сразу же, даже не подумав о том, что следовало бы раздеться. 

  
Наверное в ботинках спать не удобно, поэтому он скидывает их во сне. Во сне ему снится то, как он убивает страшного черного человека. Он не видит его лицо, да и пахнет от него слишком по-вражески. Но Сынхену все равно не нравится этот сон, поэтому он морщит лоб, и еще сильнее сжимает одеяло. 

  
Наверное ему было холодно спать, поэтому он инстинктивно укрывается одеялом, хотя сон про черного человека сменился красивой историей любви и девочкой, стоящей на мосту. Девочка, кокетливо заправляет волосы за ухо, но ветер все равно продолжает их трепать. Сынхену хочется стереть шоколад, который оставил свой след рядом с ее губой.Топ даже подходит ближе и ближе, но девочка падает вниз. А он всего лишь бежит за ней. 

  
Наверное, его душит ворот застегнутой на все пуговицы рубашки, поэтому во сне, он расстегивает несколько пуговиц. Сынхен довольно чешет шею и даже трогает рукой свое плечо, забираясь под рубашку. Он переворачивается на спину и довольно сопит. Ему снится, что он прыгает за девочкой и на самом деле это так грустно, что зрители в зале еле-еле сдержали бы слезы. Сынхен нутром чувствует, что это самый печальный момент во всем фильме, хотя знает, что на самом деле все закончится банальным хэппи эндом. Но как-то неожиданно, все идет не по сценарию. Девочка не тянет к нему руки, она вообще падает в воду и действительно тонет? Сынхен в недоумении наблюдает, за тем как "она тонет". Он смотрит еще с секунду, пока точка обзора не меняется и он сам не погружается под толщи воды. 

  
Это такое чувство, когда захлебываешься от усталости и практически смиряешься с мыслю о том, что бы захлебнуться окончательно и бесповоротно. Сынхен как придурок барахтается, и пытается выплыть, но быстро успокаивается, потому что, что-то теплое и спокойное берет его за руку. 

  
Это такое чувство, когда задыхаешься, потому что в тебя говорят-говорят-говорят, словно надувают тебя, своими словами и ты не можешь ничего сделать. Тебе говорят: "нужен еще дубль Сынхен", а ты соглашаешься, потому что понимаешь, что серьезно слажал. Тебе говорят: "Сынхен, мы решили переснять", а ты соглашаешься, потому что режиссер знает толк и если так решили, то это действительно нужно. Топ ощущает себя рыбой, выброшенной на берег, которая только и может, что безмолвно шевелить губами, но неожиданно он чувствует, как его губ касается что-то теплое и спокойное, а еще оно позволяет дышать.

Сынхену это не нравится. Ему вообще все не нравится: и вот так спать в одежде, и видеть эти дурацкие сны и совершенно ничего не контролировать. Похоже, что его мозг включает аварийные сигналы и бедственные огни, он рифмует какой-то спасательный рэп и наконец сдается. 

  
Иногда хватает всего лишь тепла и спокойствия, рядом с собой, чтобы и самому стало спокойно и тепло. 

  
Топ нехотя открывает один глаз, щуря его из-за солнечных лучей, которое пробивается сквозь окно. Плотные шторы широко открыты, на тумбочке рядом с его домашним телефоном, лежит чей-то мобильный телефон и настойчиво, мигает. 

  
Еще до конца не проснувшись, Сынхен подтягивается к телефону и нажимает на кнопку ответа. Тишина. Он смотрит на дисплей мобильного и понимает, что пришла всего лишь смс. Что-то такое, интуитивное, заставляет его нажать на просмотр сообщений.

  
"Надеюсь у твоего братишки все хорошо?" 

  
"Я спрошу его, где ты ночевал, если не с Сынхеном, я тебя убью"

  
"Эй! Вы еще спите? Почему не отвечаешь?"

  
Совершенно неосознанно, Сынхен улыбается краюшками губ, как раз в ту минуту, когда тяжелые руки кладутся ему на плечи. Оказывается он не замечает, как к нему подкрадываются со спины.

  
-Донук-хен, ты? - спрашивает Сынхен, довольно жмурясь. 

  
Севен приятно мнет ему затекшие после сна плечи.

  
-Ты напряжен, расслабься - просит Севен, продолжая массировать плечи и шею. 

  
Сынхен подчиняется. Сейчас он понимает, что усталость постепенно проходит, оставляя в теле приятную легкость и пустоту. "Спокойно" - думает Топ, кладя руку, поверх руки Донкука. 

  
-Спасибо, - тихо произносит он. 

  
И они оба знают, за что именно, сказано это "спасибо".  


 


End file.
